Alice and Feathers
by scarecr0w24
Summary: "Is that so? Okay, we'll use force then!" the soldiers attacked. The girl smirked and I heard her say, "With what you've done, you just clearly asked me to give you your death sentence...Sayonara..."
1. Gathering

**ALICE AND FEATHERS**

**CHAPTER-1**

Two people are running fast in the woods of the Alice Academy. The first one is a brunette, her hair which are in pigtails flew along as her body sways, along with her is a man, a black-haired guy with a mark of a little black star under his right eye.

"We must not allow them to enter the gates. Or else..." the man said huskily.

"I know that Senpai. I must stop them; tell the other DA and SA Students that I need back-up." the girl said, panting.

"What are you saying? I won't leave you here!" the man stopped running.

"Senpai, it's the only way. Your body can't fight yet, you just recovered. I won't let anything happen to you!" the girl stopped also, facing the man with teary eyes.

"But-!"

"I can do it. Trust me, Tsubasa-senpai." the brunette smiled. The man sighed.

"I do trust you, Mikan." Tsubasa answered, smiling back.

The two hugged each other for a long time. The two broke free from each other when they heard a loud explosion coming from the main gates of the academy.

"I got to go fast then, good luck Mikan!" Tsubasa waved and ran towards the other direction.

"Same to you, Senpai!" and with that, the brunette used her Alice to teleport to stop the invaders who are currently now in front of the Academy.

**MIKAN'S POV**

_I used the Alice stone inserted in my body to teleport myself to the main gates of the academy. I landed gracefully on a tree, eyeing those soldiers in black who are infiltrating the academy. They had the same marks on their chests as if they were being controlled. I looked around to see if their leader was here. But to my disappointment, I had seen none. That's then I noticed it, they seemed to have captured a student. And then I realized who it is..._

_"Ruka-pyon?" I looked closely._

_Yes, I'm right. It is really Ruka-pyon, with his bunny fidgeting on his arms. I jumped off the tree and landed on the floor gracefully like a cat._

**END OF POV**

**PLANET JADE**

"Mokona Modoki, can't wait! Where are Syaoran and Sakura?" A cute little creature said, complaining at a man in front him.

"Damn you, shut up. You are so noisy!" the man said, holding his Katana with his left hand.

"Kuropyon is mad!" a white man laughed.

Mokona jumped towards the white haired man. The two danced and laughing like crazy. Mokona asked the man what dimension would be their next destination is.

"Who knows? But I hope that the next dimension will be a very good one...And we'll find Sakura-chan's feather there..." the man named Fye smiled.

"Sorry for making you wait. Let's go?" Syaoran asked, holding Princess Sakura's hand.

The four was surrounded by lights and that moment, the creature swallowed them and disappeared.

**EVIL VILLAIN'S HEADQUARTERS**

"What are you planning to do next, Reed Wong?" a girl asked. Her eyes set on the screen in front of them.

"We will go to the place where the Alices and the Dimension Travelers are." Wong smirked.

**ALICE ACADEMY MAIN GATES**

Light suddenly emitted in front of the academy. Mikan and Ruka covered their eyes. The strong white light disappeared and there stood four people; three boys, a girl and an unknown breathing creature.

**FYE'S POV**

_We arrived at a new dimension, but the thing that surprised us was the fact that we are surrounded by the soldiers we've encountered before. I turned my head at the left to see a girl, 15 years of age, standing there, shocked expression painted in her beautiful face. She recovered from her shock and started talking with her sweet voice._

"Who are you guys? Let Ruka-pyon go!" she yelled.

"Sakura-san!" I looked at my right where the voice came from,

I saw a bishounen. I curiously lift my eyebrow, so this girl's name is also 'Sakura' huh?

"Can't you see? We are soldiers of Reed Wong, and we are here to capture you, Alice." one of the soldiers said.

_I looked at the scenery; we are in a middle of a long way. At the back of the soldiers is a wide and big gate. While at the girl, there are big buildings stood there. To me, it nearly resembled a town._

"I see..." the girl paused, looking at her wrists. I looked also, curiosity filled in my head. On her wrists, there are chain-looked-a-like bracelets. I looked at my companions and I saw them shrugged.

"Too bad, it seems Persona-sensei forgot to remove my limiters." She continued. Our eyes widened at the last word she said.

"LIMITERS?" the four of us exclaimed. Excluding Mokona, question marks dancing on his head.

"Are these weird people your companions?" she asked the soldiers, pointing a finger on us.

"I don't remember them being with us." the soldiers mumbled.

"I see... Oh well... It doesn't matter by the way... They are not the academy's enemy." she smiled.

_'ACADEMY?' I thought. I took a glance at the back of the girl,_

_'So those buildings there are part of the academy? What is an Academy_

_by the way?'_

"So where are we?" she smiled innocently.

"I said, we are here to capture you." the soldier sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the next High School Principal in this academy, and I had no intention handing the Alice students to you!"

"Is that so? Okay, we'll use force then!" the soldiers attacked.

The girl smirked and I heard her say,

"With what you've done, you just clearly asked me to give you your death sentence...Sayonara..."

**END OF POV**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**merokoyuuki _ hope u liked it!**

**Mikan _ why am I scary?**

**Ruka _ why am I the hostage?**

**merokoyuuki_ I don't know! :D so guys! Look up for the next chapter!**


	2. Beginning

**ALICE AND FEATHERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Stop that commotion!" the High School Principal exclaimed.

Mikan hurriedly back off. She bowed and made way to the principal. The soldiers stopped too, wondering what made the girl pause. The principal took the bracelets on Mikan's wrists, making her gulp.

"At last! Whew! It's really tiring to have your Alice controlled!" Mikan ran like an idiot.

The soldiers and the travelers looked at her, stunned. The principal motioned her to stop.

"Where are the others?" Mikan asked. Looking for some evidence that someone is watching them.

"Ah, I told them to rest." the principal said, patting Mikan's head.

"What? Then who will take this enemy out?" she asked, depressed.

"You, of course. You are really an idiot like my brother." he chuckled.

"What's with you today uncle? I don't mind playing with them. They are robots anyway."

"Okay... And also, bring those travelers after taking care of the soldiers, 'Kay?"

"Understood!"

**SYAORAN'S POV**

_What did that man said? That girl will defeat those soldiers? How come?_

_ I watched as the girl smirked. Suddenly, her hands had fire on it! Fire! What the heck! Her hand will get burned! I was getting nervous and ready to help her when I saw her face, not a pain etched on it. And before I know it, she burned all the soldiers in just a minute. I shivered._

**END OF POV**

Mikan sighed. She looked at the travelers and motioned them to follow her. It is midnight already. The guards started to guard the main gate of the Academy.

"Sorry about that, it's my mission to do that. Being a DA member is a nightmare!" Mikan sighed.

"Uhmm..." Sakura smiled.

"Yes?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Where is your companion?" Sakura asked.

"Ruka-pyon? Ahh... He must be called to the principal's office..." Mikan smiled.

"I see..." Sakura smiled back.

"Wait, walking is too much... Let's just teleport..." Mikan exclaimed.

"Uhmm... Mokona is asleep..." Syaoran said, looking at the creature.

"Mokona? Ahh... We don't need him... I am a Special Star Alice User after all..." Mikan cried.

And before they knew it, the six of them already arrived at the office of the Principal. The travelers looked at the room admiringly. This is definitely a different dimension!

"I see you've brought them in here." the familiar voice said.

"Yes, as you ordered me to do." Mikan bowed.

"I'll let you explain to them about us." the principal stated.

"What do you mean?"

"About us, Alices. All about it. And also, let them stay in your room for a while... No one is still awake at this time to prepare their rooms."

"Yes... Good night, Uncle..."

"Good night too Mikan..."

Mikan teleported their selves to her room. She's now a Special Star Student and member of the Dangerous Ability Type. She turned the lights on, prepared some snacks for the visitors and started telling them about their selves.

"I am Mikan Sakura. 15 yrs. old and a second year in middle school." Mikan started the introduction.

"Uhmm... I'm Sakura Clow... Nice to meet you..." the two shook their hands.

"Syaoran..."

"Fye D. Flowright... My name is long, just call me Fye..."

"Kurogane... I am a swordsman in my own dimension..."

"Let's see... Where should I start...?" Mikan putted a finger under her chin, thinking where to start.

"Uhmm... What are 'ALICES'?" Fye asked.

"Oh... Let's start with that... Alices, those are people who had extra-ordinary powers than a commoner. Alice is what we called about that power. The one who is wielding an Alice is called an Alice too... They are different shape of Alices...

The first shape is the Childhood. "

"Childhood Shape?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes...When you had that shape, your alice slowly appears and disappears as you grow up... The second one is Diffuse...The Alice is always available but at a relatively low power level."

"Sugoi..." Sakura exclaimed.

"The third one is Intermittent. The Alice can only be used for a short period of time, but at a relatively high power level... The last shape is the Limitless..."

"Limitless?" Kurogane's eyes widened...

"Right...The alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but impacts the user's life with each use and can even kill them if overused..."

The room filled with silence...

"My alice shape is the Limitless..." Mikan smiled...

"What?" Sakura stood.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry... It's n-nothing..." Sakura sat again...

"I see...Now let's go on with the star rankings..."

"Star Rankings?" the three asked.

"Yes... In this academy, the students are ranked according to their behavior and Alice..."

"Woah..." the three clapped their hands except Kurogane.

"There is the no star, single, double, triple, and the special star..."

"You said that you are a Special Star student, right?" Fye asked, remembering the past a while ago.

"Yes... I am... There are only two in the middle school... One in the elementary... And 3 in the high school branch..."

"Who's the other special star besides you, Mikan-chan?" Sakura asked with curiosity...

"Hyuuga Natsume, the Pervert..." Mikan faked a smile...

"Huh?" the travelers looked at her.

"Ignore me…" Mikan faked a laugh. "I think that we should sleep now, I guess you're tired. Sakura-chan and I will share the bed in my room. While you guys, you can use the other room…" She added.

"Okay… Good night…" the guys yawned.

"Oyasumi…" Mikan smiled.

The guys entered the other room while Mikan and Sakura slept along with Mokona.

merokoyuuki _ nah… it's a bit boring… hmm…

Mikan _ I need water!

Sakura _ uwahh! Mikan-chan's bed is so comforting!

Fye _ ours too!

Mokona _ where am I?

Kurogane _ who knows?

Syaoran _ we are at the Alice academy!

merokoyuuki _ bye2 for now!


	3. Plans

**ALICE AND FEATHERS**

**CHAPTER 3**

A new morning came to the Academy Grounds. The students are still fusing about the commotion last night. Ruka, which is involved in the incident, questioned by his stupid fan girls and some interested fan boys. Natsume on his side created a ring of fire to scare them away.

On the other hand, Mikan miraculously wake up early and prepared the uniform for the temporary transfer students. Her uncle told her just this dawn. The second one to wake up was Sakura, who immediately helped her. A few minutes later, the sleepyhead travelers woke up to find that they need to take a bath fast. Or else, they will be late.

Syaoran, who heard a knock from the door, opened it and it revealed a raven-haired girl with purple eyes looking at him from head to toe. Mikan followed him, wondering what is taking him so long. The brunette suddenly saw the Ice Queen and widens her arms to a friendly hug.

"Hotaru!" she exclaimed, her eyes glistening with happiness.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Moreover, the next thing Syoran knew, Mikan was lying unconscious on the floor. She recovered her consciousness ghastly and asked Hotaru why she did it again.

"Who is this guy?" Hotaru pointed the Baka Gun to the all mighty Syaoran.

"Ah! He is Syaoran Li. A temporary transfer student." Mikan explained.

Hotaru eyed Syaoran again. Syaoran gulped hard. In addition, the cute Mokona Modoki arrived and broke the terrifying mode.

"Ohayou Syaoran! Ohayou Mikan!"

"How do you know my name?" she asked, wondering how the creature knew her name.

"Ah! Fye told me!" the creature sang.

Hotaru eyed the brunette and she received a new bunch of bullets from the infamous Baka Gun. The brown-haired woman lost her consciousness for the second time.

"Fye is also a transfer student!" Mikan explained again after regaining her consciousness.

"Are you also telling me that this talking creature here is also a transfer student?" Hotaru pointed Mokona.

"Of course not!" Mikan waved her hands in front of her, looking as if she is telling the truth that is true.

"Mikan-chan? Syaoran and Mokona, what taking you so long?" Sakura peeped thru Mikan's room.

"She is also a transfer student right?" Hotaru sighed.

"Hai… Actually, they are four transferees. Fye-kun…" Mikan said and Fye entered, introducing himself and Syaoran did the same thing. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura smiled. In addition, Kurogane entered, introducing himself. "I'm Kurogane…"

Hotaru nod and told them to hurry for breakfast. After the preparation, Mikan and the group walked out of her room and went to the cafeteria. All eyes were set on them, wondering whom those people beside their princess and the Ice Queen. Koko smiled, Mikan eyed him and so he shut up.

"Mikan-chan! Ohayou!" Yuu, the class president waved, along with him is Anna and Nonoko.

"'morning! Inchou!" Mikan waved back.

The group walked towards their table and sat there. Mikan introduced the temporary transfer students to her friends who gave them a warm welcome. Koko joined them…

"Mikan-chan, they are…" Koko whispered.

"_You're right… Please do not tell anyone about this thing Koko it is confidential. Only the higher ups and we know about this secret." Mikan thought._

"Okay…" Koko smiled, looking away.

Natsume sat along with his best friend Ruka who is currently petting his bunny. The infamous black cat covered his eyes with his manga and waiting patiently for Mikan to make her daily outburst.

**~Natsume's POV~**

"_Where is Mikan? Ugh! She woke up late again. Why am I always looking forward to see her everyday? It is as if my day is not complete when she is not around._

_Her face,_

_Her smile,_

_Her laughter,_

_Her eyes,_

_Her nose,_

_Her lips,_

_Her everything!_

_I love it! I love her! Is it not obvious enough? I miss her already!"_

**~End of POV~**

**~Ruka's POV~**

"_I should thank Sakura-san for saving me last night. What should I do? Here are some of the examples…"_

_Thank her while having a picnic with animals and tell her about his feelings for her._

_Tell her that he will do anything to thank her back, like marrying her._

_Thank her, then go away, and sat beside Natsume._

"_**It is soooooooo embarrassing!" **_

**~End of POV~ **

**merokoyuuki _ uwahh! What should I do?**

**Hotaru _ at times like this, just follow your instincts.**

**Natsume _ do you also follow your instincts when you hit Polka with your Baka Gun?**

**Mikan _ of course not!**

**Hotaru _ Mikan is right.**

**Mikan _ Hotaru loves me!**

**Hotaru _ I am doing it on purpose.**

**merokoyuuki _ follow my instinct. Let us try that one!**


End file.
